


Early Morning Toast

by Rigel99



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99





	

Alex was lying on his front, propped up on his elbows, reading a book. _Christmas morning should be spent in bed doing sod all,_ Danny had stated, and while Alex wasn’t convinced of the usefulness of doing _sod all_ regardless time of year, he had to admit, it was quite nice. All he needed to complete the circumstances was…

_*POP!*_

Alex looked up, wondering what Danny was doing, opening a bottle of champagne at - he checked the clock on the nightstand - 8.40am?

He heard nothing but the clink of champagne flutes behind him, Danny soft-footing back to the bedroom, and was about to roll over on his back when Danny said, quite firmly, “Don’t. Move.”

So Alex didn’t.

He saw Danny’s hand place the flutes next to the clock and felt the bed dip, swiftly followed by the feel of a smooth backside come to rest on his calves.

“What are you up to Danny?”

“You’ll see,” he replied through a big grin. “Or rather feel…”

And on those words, Alex felt the cool dribble of bubbling liquid cascade down his spine, immediately followed by the soft sensation of lips in the small of his back, working gently upwards to take in the golden trail. Alex tossed the book aside and dropped down, losing himself to the sensation much more rapidly than he thought he would, had he ever even considered finding himself in such a position before.

When Danny reached the nape of his neck, he paused. “I must have been a very good boy this year…” he lovingly whispered into the golden skin. Alex rolled smoothly beneath him, grabbing the bottle and took a mouthful. “Let’s drink to that,” he said, rolling Danny over and releasing the champagne into his mouth.

If happiness could be bottled…


End file.
